What Am I To You?
by Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu
Summary: America needs to tell Kaggy how he feels, and the best way to do that? By SONG of course! fluffy Adventure Time songfic!


MCD: I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF D: I had to do this or else I'd explode like a gum bubble! Teehee, bad pun references...

***What Am I To You?***

"What am I to you? Am I a joke, a knight, or your brother?"

America, otherwise known as Alfred, blinked and broke into a grin. He snuck up behind his Japanese friend- who was sitting on the couch, happily singing along with one of his _favorite _shows of all time. He snuck up behind her and swooped his head next to hers.

"What am I to you? Do you look down on me 'cos I'm younger?" Kagome sang, and America pouted. She didn't even realize he was there! He'd fix that, he grinned.

"Do you think that I don't understand, I just wanted us together and to play as a band, last night was the most fun I ever had, I even liked it when you two would get mad at each other," America sang flawlessly and Kagome squeaked. She whipped around, almost falling off the couch, and stared at him while he sang. She suddenly smiled and sang with him the next part.

"Oh, you, a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.  
>You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.<br>And that's ri-i-i-i-ight I'm talking about the two of you, girls.  
>And you Jake~<p>

I wanna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake."

Kagome giggled and pulled Alfred around the couch so they could sing and look at the screen at the same time.

"What am I to you? Am I a joke, a knight, or your brother?" America sang,

"What am I to you? Do you look down on me 'cos I'm younger?" Kagome replied and grabbed Alfred's hand and started swinging it between them.  
>"Do you think that I don't understand? I just wanted us together and to play as a band, I'll forget that I lost a piece of your hair, and I'll remember the pasta that we shared, over there," They both sang together and America pointed at the dining table where they had, in fact, shared a pasta dinner with Italy.<p>

"Oh, you, a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.  
>You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.<br>And that's ri-i-i-i-ight I'm talking about the two of you, girls.  
>And you Jake~<p>

I'm gonna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake!" America sang and Kagome chorused some "ahhs" in the background. The way she sounded just like Marceline was incredible.

"Make no mistake I'm gonna sing a song that feels so real that it'll make this do-o-o-or break!" America finished and Kagome grinned, "ahh"-ing.

As _Adventure Time _kept playing on the TV, Kagome smiled brightly and spun around goofily.

"Hahaha! America, that was awesome!" She laughed and America's chest swelled in pride.

"Of course it's awesome, it's _American!" _He laughed with her and she suddenly got real close to his face, putting a finger to her lips.

"Oops, quiet! You wouldn't want Prussia to hear you using his word!" she whispered and giggled. America laughed but he was internally _flipping shit _at how close she was to him. Damn, why wasn't he a romantic like France? _I should say something funny..._

"Ah, that old party-pooper? All he knows how to do is get drunk!" America laughed and Kagome giggled, then skipped over to the kitchen. "Well, since you're here, should I make you some ramen?"

"Fruk yeah man!" America shouted gleefully and jumped on the couch.

Three minutes later, they were both happily slurping down some beef ramen and watching _Adventure Time_ together.

THISISABORDER

However, later that night, America paced around in his room. His little crush had gone far enough... he needed something to help him tell Kagome how he felt about her!

He suddenly stopped pacing and grinned. He'd sing to her! That was perfect... but what was he going to sing? He started to pace again.

He couldn't ask Lil Wayne or anyone, Kagome like J-pop, not American.

Well, besides Adventure Time songs...

Alfred blinked. Then he blinked again. And then he grinned the widest smile he'd ever made.

He grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper and flopped onto his bed.

THISISABORDER

The next day, as Kagome sat down to watch Adventure Time like she always did, she heard singing from the next room.

"What am I to you? I wanna be your shining knight, not a brother.

What am I to you? Do you look down on me 'cos I'm immature?

I just think that you don't understand, I just want us together to be hand in hand, my time with you is the most fun I have, I even like it when you get mad, a~at me."

America stepped out from the kitchen, base in hand, and smiled nervously at her. Kagome's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Ohh, you a-a-a-a-are my best friend in the world,

You a-a-a-a-are my best friend in the world,

And that's r-i-i-i-ight, I talking 'bout just you, girl.

I'm no fake.

"I'm gonna sing a song to you to make you know I'm no fake,"

Alfred sang and sat next to her on the couch, fingers strumming expertly on the strings.

"What am I to you? I wanna be your shining knight, not a brother.

What am I to you? Do you look down on me 'cos I'm immature?

I just think that you don't understand, I just want us together to be hand in hand, I love the shiny color of your hair, I'll never forget all the ramen we share, no one compares.

"Ohh, you a-a-a-a-are my best friend in the world,

You a-a-a-a-are my best friend in the world,

And that's r-i-i-i-ight, I talking 'bout just you, girl.

I'm no fake.

"This song I'm singing to you is anything but a fake."

America smiled at her cherry blush and finished off the song.

"Make no mistake, my feelings for you are so real it would make my he-e-e-eart break!"

Alfred finished and he sat there in silence for a moment before Kagome smushed her face into his chest. He blushed a little and lightly touched her shoulders.

"Kaggy? Do you like the song?" he asked nervously and Kagome nodded, rubbing her face against his chest. "Do you know w-what I mean?" he asked, getting a little scared. Kagome nodded again and pulled back but brought her hands to her face. But not quick enough that she was able to hide how red she was; all the way down her neck and up to the tip of her ears, all fire engine red.

"I can't _believe _you wrote a song for me." she mumbled, the sound muffled by her hands but America laughed and threw the base guitar over his shoulder (probably the very _expensive_ guitar hitting another expensive something), followed by him hugging her practically to death. He laughed about the awesomeness of everything for a while after that.

For the next couple of days, America kept his hand around Kagome's waist, shoulders or they were hand in hand wherever they went and England and France looked shell shocked. England probably because he either liked Kagome or was surprised that America, _America_, of all people, with a stupid song, could get a date, and France just felt extremely defeated. Well, more than he was.

_Adventure Time _was watched everyday for a year afterwards.

***What Am I To You?***

MCD: HAHAHA! There we go! I loooovve "What Am I To You?" by Finn! GAAH fail plot bunny but I love this one~~~

Don't worry, my Cuba/Kag is coming up next, so you won't have to deal with anymore typical pairings ;)

WAITU


End file.
